Bella's Changing
by TracyKitten
Summary: Bella Changes after Edward leaves,  but she is not a normal vampire. Can she retain her relationship with Jacob? Will Edward realize what's happened?
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**All Rights are Property of Stephanie.**

_**Chapter 1 - Laurent**_

The clearing hadn't changed. A small patch of magic where the sun shined down and the wild flowers still bloomed. My heart cracked at the thought of young love that had broken the rules and flourished in this very spot. Was it just a short time ago? It seemed like both yesterday and another lifetime ago.

The outside world ceased to exist and it was as if I was on the outside staring in. Edward was laying on his back, his Beautifully sculpted face twinkling in the sunlight and he was laughing. I tried to reach out but he couldn't see me and my heart was beating so loudly in my ears that I couldn't hear if my voice

Was calling out to him….

A growl nearby startled me out of my illusion and when I turned, there at the edge of the clearing in the trees stood a wolf. He was huge, bigger than any wolf I had ever seen before. His coat was a reddish brown with a softer color on the under tone on his legs and tail. I found myself staring into his large black eyes when he let out a long piercing howl. Shuddering from the sound, I quickly covered my ears and stumbled forward a few steps before sinking to my knees. The forest quickly absorbed the sound and the wolf and then it was still again, almost as if he was never there.

I don't know how long I sat there before I finally stood up and that's when I realized I wasn't alone, someone was in the clearing with me. I turned back and there, across the clearing, stood Laurent.

"Bella, How nice to see you." He crooned in a velvety voice.

I stared in shock.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" I stammered

He was instantly a foot in front of me and smiled "Why I've come to visit the Cullens."

"They aren't here." I said weakly

"Really?" Laurent questioned as he reached out and touched my cheek.

It was then that I noticed how black his eyes were. I flinched and took a step back.

"They're out hunting." I lied.

Laurent laughed softly and the sound crawled across my skin.

He shook his head at me "Uh uh Bella, I don't think so."

It was then that I realized how much danger I had gotten into. I had to remain brave.

I forced myself to remain steady and look directly at Laurent

"They'll be back tonight. How about I tell them that you stopped by?"

Laurent laughed "Bella, My darling innocent Bella. Do you really think I am stupid

Enough to think the entire family went out hunting together and left you, _their pet human,_

Behind?"

"I can take care of myself." I stated angrily.

"Yes I can see that. All alone in the woods where any _creature_ can come along and

Hurt you." Laurent purred.

Before I could reply he grabbed my wrist and turned it over to expose my forearm.

He ran his finger lightly up and down my arm.

"James was wrong. You are a delicacy worth waiting for. He didn't have the patience of his lover." He mused.

"Victoria?" I squeaked

Laurent smiled "Yes. I am here as a favor to her. She would be greatly pleased to know you are no longer under the protection of the Cullen family."

I shuddered

"Her plan was an eye for an eye. Her lover was killed for you so she planned to kill you to exact revenge on Edward." He explained

"Was?" I asked

"Do not worry my innocent Bella. I will make it quick." He whispered before lifting my wrist and quickly making a thin razor-like cut from my wrist to my forearm.

I watched numbly as my blood began to flow down my arm and drip onto the ground. Laurent took a deep breath. Everything started to get blurry and I heard an explosion.

Laurent quickly let go of my arm and looked around wildly. "No! It cannot be!" He yelled. He stared at me hard for a second before disappearing into the woods.

The ground started shaking and rumbling and I fell forward. My whole body was burning and shaking. I looked up to see five wolves, including the one I had seen earlier, crossing the clearing. I closed my eyes and hoped they would kill me quickly. They rumbled past me, growling and barking.

Again, I was alone in the clearing. The shaking and burning had not dissipated with their departure. My brain struggled to realize what was happening. I looked down at my arm to find the bleeding had stopped and the slit where Laurent's teeth had cut was shimmery and still wet….

No! No! He hadn't bitten me! What's happening to me? I struggled to stand but suddenly a bright light exploded behind my eyes and my blood was on fire. I collapsed and curled into a ball when I heard Jacob's voice.

"Bella! No! Bella!" He cried as he slid into the ground next to me and cradled me against his chest.

"Jacob." I whimpered before the world exploded into darkness… pain and darkness.

I briefly woke up screaming as Jacob lifted me into his arms.

"Jacob. You can't do this. She has to be destroyed. You'll kill us all." I heard Sam exclaim angrily.

"Do it. Kill me." I ground out in between bursts of lava exploding through me. The pain was so excruciating that only death would relieve it. I didn't hear Jacob's response as I blacked out again.

I opened my eyes and I was laying in the clearing and it was dark, thousands of stars shined overhead. Each star seemed to wink like the burning needles that were piercing into my skin. I couldn't remember what happened. Where was Jacob? Is Charlie looking for me?

I felt a rustling next to me. "You never forget the pain of turning." Edward whispered softly as he gently caressed my face. His cold hand eased the burning slightly. I stared at him, memorizing every detail of his beauty but soon the darkness came and I was alone.

I was alone for a while and tried to count each needle as it burned into my skin.

"They explained it to me, and still I begged them to kill me." A soft voice told me. Rosalie stood before me like an angel. Her blonde hair falling in waves around her face and a white dress shimmering down to her knees. Her eyes were hard and crimson red "Begging and screaming will do you no good. Death would be a relief to this existence." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and then she was gone.

"It won't be so bad for you." I heard next. The cool hand that soothed me this time was Alice.

Her eyes looked so sad and I wanted to tell her everything is okay but I couldn't speak.

"I don't remember what happened to me, but I promise it won't be so bad for you." She whispered before fading away.

I began counting the seconds and then the minutes. I had gotten to over 1,000 when I heard someone laughing. Emmett smiled at me "Suck it up Kid. Welcome to the family."

Time ceased to exist as they each wound their way through my mind and then left. I don't know how long they stayed or if they were real or just memories but the fact that they were there was enough.

**_Chapter 2 - Waking Up_**

I woke up in the clearing and the sun was shining brightly and the flowers were tickling the skin on my arms. I sat up and looked around and then down at my arm. I sighed with relief. It was all just a bad dream. My arm had no cut and my skin did not shimmer in the light. I stood up and brushed myself off, I needed to get home before Charlie realized that I had been gone overnight.

It was then that I realized something was wrong. The forest was quiet… _too quiet_. There were no creatures stirring, the trees were perfectly still and the air was hot and dry. Like the calm before The storm….

Suddenly as though the universe had read my thoughts, The sun exploded into a bright yellow and orange ball of fire. The forest burst into flames and the wind danced across the flames making a vortex of fire around me. I couldn't breathe and my skin was starting to melt and I knew that the end had come. I didn't fight it and eventually I couldn't breathe and I found myself on the ground choking for air when he walked out of the flames and into the clearing.

Edward.

The sight of him did not cause me to feel the relief of being rescued, but rather the acceptance of death.

He walked slowly towards me and I stopped fighting the inevitable and let the darkness creep in around the edges of my conscious. Love is not selfish and vain like death and when Edward reached down and pulled me to my feet I knew the love I had for him would hold the vanity of death away until the end. His hands felt like ice against my burning flesh.

"I have and always will love you. Never forget." He whispered before he gently kissed me.

His breath was icy and the kiss poured icy air into my lungs and brought relief from the burning. Soon the relief changed to agony. The outside of my body was still burning but Edward's kiss was turning my insides to ice and the mixture was excruciating. I tried to pull away but I was no match for his strength.

He finally let me go and brushed my cheek gently "It will be over soon." He said quietly and Disappeared.

I waited for the darkness to come, for the end, my heart sped up until it was beating as fast as the blades of a helicopter. The iciness that Edward had breathed into me and the burning lava collided spilling blood out of my eyes until they were crimson. I tasted my own blood as it ran out of my Mouth and down my chin.

Then my heart came to a screeching halt…. and I died.


	2. Chapter 3

**All Rights and Ownership belong to Stephanie**

_**Chapter 3 - Life After Death**_

When I opened my eyes I was immediately confused. Heaven was the inside of Jacob's barn, and Jacob was with me. I turned my head slightly and realized the barn was completely empty except for the cot that I was laying

On, a container of fluid, and the chair that Jacob was half sitting in. He was half laying in the cot next to me and his breathing was even and soft. He smelled like a deep musky, earthy cologne.

I didn't want to wake him so I lay there counting each of his eye lashes and memorizing the smell and texture of his skin. I didn't know how or why he had ended up with me but the selfish part of me was happy. He was always the sun and the warmth that filled me and I couldn't ask for anyone else that I would rather die with. I gently took his hand and ran my fingers over his. When he opened his eyes they were red and swollen and he looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

He sat up and stretched and looked away.

"Jacob. I'm sorry. I would never want anything to happen to you. I didn't want to die when I went into the clearing and I'm sorry that you're with me." I said quickly

Jacob's eyes widened, he took my hand "Bella, _I'm_ not dead." He asked, his voice still raspy from sleep.

"She _should_ be dead." I heard an angry voice exclaim.

In the blink of an eye I literally flew across the room and stood in a fighting stance with my back in the corner.

Jacob still sat next to the cot. At the entrance to the barn Sam Uley stood behind Billy holding onto the handles of Billy's wheelchair. All three of them stared at me with wide eyes and jaws hanging open. Billy recovered first

"Let us not rush to judgment. Let me have a look at her."

Sam pushed Billy's wheelchair over until Billy was sitting next to Jacob at the side of the cot. He then

Returned to close the barn door and stand inside next to the door.

"Bella, You are in no danger here. Please come sit" Billy asked

I crossed over and sat on the cot.

He took my hand "What do you remember?" He asked quietly.

I told him everything from the moment I arrived in the clearing until I woke up in the barn with Jacob by

My side.

"Well now, that's quite a journey you've had." Billy remarked.

"Yes well I am dead." I replied tartly.

Sam snorted and Jacob sighed.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Jacob, I think you should wait outside." Billy told him. When Jacob opened his mouth to protest Jacob held up his hand again. "Sam will be here and I think you being here will make it harder."

Jacob looked at me for a second and then got up and left.

"Bella, I will explain everything to you. It may be distressing and overwhelming but I promise you are safe here. Let me tell you everything I know before you ask any questions."

I nodded apprehensively.

"You did see Laurent in the clearing and He did cut your arm. By the time Jacob arrived you have already

Started to turn. Despite the protest of his friends he brought you back here. I had them strip the barn,

Get a cot, blankets, ice, and blood." He explained

I felt a shudder run through my body.

"For the past three days Jacob has stayed by your Side. Covering you in blankets when you were freezing, rubbing you with ice when you burning, and most importantly getting you to swallow as much blood as he could."

My jaw dropped open.

"However, you are not dead. You are not like any vampire our kind has ever encountered."

He took my hand "Your skin is cool to touch, but not icy." He put my hand on my chest and I could feel my heart beating "Your heart still beats but a little faster than normal."

He put his hand out and Sam handed him a flat square object. He turned back to me "And lastly,

Your skin does not shimmer in the light, but rather has a glow to it." He handed me the object and

When I took it I realized it was a mirror.

I gingerly held the mirror up in front of myself and gasped as the sight. My eyes were crimson red

And Billy was right, my skin was a little more pale but did not sparkle in the light but rather had a

Slight glow to it.

I looked back at Billy "How? What am I?" I whispered

Bill stared at me "That my friend, is the million dollar question."

"But how do you know about…." I couldn't bring myself to finish the question

Billy laughed "Jacob did not tell you the legend?"

I vaguely remembered the story Jacob had told me that day so long ago at the beach.

"When I was a boy my father told me the legend of the Quileute tribe. Many many moons ago the

Tribe Chiefs would leave their bodies and wander as spirits. They would communicate with nature

And each other telepathically. Then one day an enemy appeared and threatened the very

Existence of the tribe. They were called "_The Cold Ones_."

The chiefs needed to protect their tribe and left their bodies behind and melded their spirit into the

body of an animal, the wolf. Wolves have a keen sense of smell and knew when the cold ones were

near. They also have teeth and claws sharp enough to penetrate the skin and flesh of the cold ones.

The chiefs also found that in their animal form they Could still hear each other's thoughts and

communicate and this proved useful in thwarting their enemy."

"The wolves in the clearing." I whispered

Billy nodded and continued "A group of the cold ones settled not far from here. The Quileute

Chiefs were not happy but agreed to speak with the leader. The leader claimed his family fed from

The blood of animals and not humans. A treaty was formed and both groups agreed to stay on

Their own land. The cold ones would not bite any humans and the Quileute would not tell the

Humans of the Cold One's existence. The two groups have kept to the rules of the treaty."

He gave me a few minutes to digest this information before asking "Bella, What did the Cullens

tell you about turning?"

I reached back in my mind to remember what each of them had said. "It is excruciatingly

Painful. It's as if your body is frozen in time, your heart stops and you don't age. You

Don't need food anymore, just blood."

Billy nodded "Did Carlisle tried to ease the pain of turning with each of them?"

I nodded "He gave Emmett morphine but it didn't help the pain or change the process."

"Okay and once they were turned were they give human or animal blood?"

"It varied. I think the only one who has never tasted human blood is Esme." I told him.

"And what about you Bella? Now that you are changed, do you want human blood?" Bill asked

Quietly

The thought of blood made my pulse race quicker and made my mouth feel dry. I fought it back.

"I don't want to kill anyone." I said, horrified at the thought.

Billy nodded "Watching you change was fascinating, painful but fascinating. Although I'd imagine

For Jacob it was brutal."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You alternated between screaming for Edward to help you, and Jacob to make it stop. For three days Jacob stayed by your side and we got you to swallow as much human blood as we could." Billy explained.

"Where did you get human blood?" I asked

Billy chuckled "Local Morgue drains the body of blood before beginning the embalming process. They

Never noticed a few containers went missing."

I nodded absently "Billy."

"Yes Bella?"

"I'm afraid" I whispered "I always thought when I turned that the Cullen's would be here to help me.

They're gone and I have no idea what to do or how to live this…. Existence."

Billy nodded "You're stronger then you think. You'll get through this just fine and maybe we'll all learn something in the process."

He picked up the container of fluid and handed it to me. "Drink this. There is a lot for you to learn

And I'm sure things will be overwhelming for a while but you'll get through it."

I opened the container and the smell of blood assailed my senses immediately. Instinct took over and

I drank long and hard until the container was empty. I looked up to see Sam glaring at me. The hatred in

His eyes shocked me and made the hair on my neck stand up. He stared at me for a moment before

Slamming open the door and stomping outside.

"I'm sorry." I said, quietly, to Billy.

"Don't be sorry for following your instincts. They will always guide you." Billy replied

I nodded and stood to look out the window. The forest loomed ahead and I had the urge

To run through the trees and feel the wind in my hair.

"Let's go out and get Jacob."

I nodded and rolled Billy outside.

Sam, Jacob, Embry and Paul stood by the house where Jacob had parked my truck and his

VW Rabbit. They were arguing about something.

"Calm Down Paul. You need to look at the big picture and what good can come of this." Jacob

Said.

Sam nodded "We need to look at all the aspects of this before making a decision."

Embry cleared his throat and they all stopped talking immediately and turned to stare at

Billy and I.

"Look at her! She is our sworn enemy! On our Sacred Land!" Paul shouted, his face was very red

and he made a strange growling noise low in his throat.

"Paul No!" Sam shouted but it was too late. Paul was quivering and shaking and he fell to his knees before exploding into a massive ball of fur and teeth. Suddenly standing there he had morphed into a large

Dark Grey wolf.. a very angry wolf.

He leaped towards Billy and I but before he could reach us the reddish-brown wolf I had seen in the

Clearing leaped onto his back. The two began fighting and wrestling across the yard. Billy sighed

And Sam cursed vehemently.

"Embry, stay here and make sure these two are okay while I go separate those two idiots." Sam commanded before running across the yard after the two wolves.


End file.
